Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technology for starting an application according to content of voice communication in an information processing apparatus which is capable of voice communication, such as portable phones, smart phones, tablet terminals and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In the information processing apparatus capable of voice communication, a user of the information processing apparatus sometimes wishes to use application other than telephone application during the voice communication. For example, this is a case where the user wishes to check his schedule by schedule application during the voice communication. In this case, it is necessary to operate the information processing apparatus during the voice communication so that the voice communication may be interrupted. In particular, when some complicated operation, such as when the user needs to temporarily go back to a home screen to start application, is required, it is likely that the voice communication is interrupted.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-109263 discloses a portable terminal device, which starts application based on contents of voice communication during the voice communication. The portable terminal device (information processing apparatus) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-109263 recognizes a voice of a user of the information processing apparatus and a voice of the communication counterpart who are in the voice communication with each other and start the corresponding application when a keyword which is previously registered is recognized. Thereby, even during the voice communication, the information processing apparatus can start the application without interruption.
The information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-109263 does not distinguish the voice of the user from the voice of the communication counterpart who are in the voice communication with each other. Regardless of whether it is the voice of the user or the voice of the communication counterpart, if a particular keyword is included in the voice recognized, the information processing apparatus starts the corresponding application. Thereby, the application which is not intended by the user of the information processing apparatus may be started.
The main object of the present disclosure is to provide an information processing apparatus which prevents starting the application which is not intended by the user.